Vahn
Vahn(v-AH-n) is the main protagonist of Legend of Legaia. Vahn is a silent protagonist, though the player has a variety of options for Vahn to use. He lives with his father, Val, and his sister, Nene in the village of Rim Elm in the Drake Kingdom. History Vahn's history is not well known. However, his dream at Uru Mais shows a fairly traumatic event occurring in his childhood. After the birth of Nene, his mother Nora suffered from terrible hemorrhaging from childbirth. Young Vahn stood outside his house, eavesdropping on Val and the Village Elder conversing about Nora's condition, and how Drake Water may be the key to healing her. Later that day, Vahn sneaks outside of the Wall into the Mist to go to Drake Castle, much to the horror of his family, especially Val, who would've much rather put his life on the line to fetch the Drake Water. He immediately attempts to get permission from the Village Elder to go outside the Wall and rescue Vahn. After quick persuasion, the Village Elder gives his permission, and promptly opens the Wall, letting Val go. Val manages to rescue Vahn, who could not get the Drake Water, but on his way back, a Seru attacks Val and greatly injures his leg, explaining why Val is crippled over the course of the game. Even worse, Nora died that night from her condition. Biography (Spoilers) Meta Vahn walks out the door of his home in Rim Elm, ready to take on the most unexpected day of his life. He will soon join the Hunters, a group of Rim Elm warriors who fight the Mist and hunt for food for the villagers. He arrives at the home of Mei, a childhood friend and love interest. She states that she would like to take more measurements of Vahn, for she is making the clothes he will use in his Hunter position, and takes off. Down at the beach, Vahn speaks with Tetsu, his martial arts instructor. The two train for the day, and afterwards, Tetsu explains some things about Rim Elm, the Hunters, and Biron. He believes that Vahn will be a fine Hunter, and wishes him luck. Vahn visits the Genesis Tree, as he always feels comforted by its presence. Later that night, Vahn is awakened by Val, as there is a loud sound eminating from the walls of Rim Elm. Vahn heads outside to see the whole village near the front gate. Soon, a mysterious, cloaked man appears through a portal. He introduces himself as Zeto, and states that he is calling forth a powerful monster to destroy Rim Elm. He leaves, but not before the huge monster Juggernaut arrives to destroy the wall guardian Rim Elm, allowing the dreaded Mist to seep into the town. Vahn heads to the Genesis Tree, where he soon merges with Meta, obtaining the power of the Ra-Seru. He soon gathers the villagers of Rim Elm to the Genesis Tree, where everyone prays with all their heart. The power of the tree drives away the Mist, the the tree itself grows to its final state. The Journey Begins The next day, Vahn prepares to leave Rim Elm with Meta, to combat the dreaded Mist all over the world. After saying his sad goodbyes, he leaves his home for the first time in many years. He soon comes to the Hunter's Spring, where he meets the Hunters and a man named Lezam, who tells him that Drake Castle is overrun with Mist. After replenishing his strength, Vahn heads to the Drake Castle. Here, Vahn and Meta traverse through the Mist-covered halls, finding the people of the castle locked in prison cells, transformed by the Mist into Seru monters. Soon afterwards, Vahn exits through the back of the castle, and learns that the next Genesis Tree is atop Mt. Rikuroa. Noa and Terra As he reaches the summit of Mt. Rikuroa, Vahn encounters a young barbarian girl by the name of Noa. The two team up to face a monster summoned by Zeto, Caruban. Once they defeat the monster, the wolf guardian of Noa seperates from the Ra-Seru of wind, Terra, who attatches herself to Noa. Together, Vahn and Noa revive the Genesis Tree, eliminating the Mist from Mt. Rikuroa, and Drake Castle. Noa asks Vahn if she can join him, to which Vahn agrees. Back at Drake Castle, King Drake himself thanks the two for their help, and offers rest and respite for the time being. He then gives them a key that will open the river gate to the east, allowing them to cross the river and continue their quest. Gala Vahn and Noa come to Biron Monastery, where they meet the monks of Biron. They are treated with hospitality, despite their Ra-Seru and the Biron monks' hate of Seru. They also meet Gala and Songi, two instructors and rivals of the monastery. Later, the monks decide to head into the East Voz Forest and West Voz Forest to help Vahn and Noa revive the two Genesis Trees there. Songi and his crew head to the east forest, with Vahn, Noa and Gala heading to the west. At the West Voz Forest, the three come to the Genesis Tree, only to find that it is too late to revive it. However, they do find a Ra-Seru egg inside, and decide to take it with them. The three suddenly hear a loud explosion and see a flash of light, and instinctively head to Biron Monastery. At the monastery, the three find that it is covered in Mist, and Gala leaves to inspect the area. When he returns to Vahn and Noa, the three head to the East Voz Forest to see what happened. They arrive at the Genesis Tree to find that Songi has opened the Mist upon Biron Monastery, and obtained a Ra-Seru of his own. He shows to the three that he has become corrupted, and summons two Viguros to fight them as he makes his leave. Zeto's Fortress Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive at the source of the Mist in the Drake Kingdom: Zeto's Fortress. Before entering, the Ra-Seru warn them that the monsters there are very dangerous, and to proceed with caution. The three heroes are soon met by Songi, who challenges Gala to a fight. In the end, Gala is victorious with the help of Ozma, yet Songi declares that he will return. Afterwards, the three heroes arrive at the Mist Generator, only to be challenged by the mysterious figure Zeto, who dons a monstrous transformation. They are victorious yet again and destroy the Mist Generator with their combined strength of theirselves and the Ra-Seru. Jeremi After they are thanked by many of the people they have met over their journey, Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive at the city of Jeremi, which houses a tower and the Sky Garden. Atop the tower, they find the Berserker Seru trying to devour the Genesis Tree. With their combined efforts, they defeat the Berserker and revive the Genesis Tree, returning Jeremi to normal. They are thanked by the people, and meet Zalan, a jeweler. He asks them to find his son, Pepe, in the nearby town of Vidna and to give him his letter. Octam The Ra-Seru heroes make their way to Octam, though the mysterious thief Cara informs them that the people that inhabited the now-deserted city fled underground when the Mist arrived. She disappeared soon after. After they track down the Star Pearl from Zalan, Vahn, Noa and Gala arrive at the Shadow Gate, where they are met by the Delilas Family, Gi, Lu and Che. Gi challenges Vahn to a fight, yet no matter which option is selected by the player, Lu informs Gi that Zora requires their help, and the Delilas Family leave the scene. At the underground city of Octam, Vahn, Noa and Gala learn from Hari that they must travel down the Fire Path to defeat the evil henchman of the Mist, who tortures and kills the people of Octam. Soon after, and earthquake causes Hari's home to fall into the bowels of the earth, killing him. The Ra-Seru heroes quickly head to the Fire Path. The Fire Path The Ra-Seru heroes traverse through the dangerous Fire Path, until they hear another earthquake occur, though it does not cause a house to fall. At the end of the Fire Path, they find a cavern filled with lava and a small, floating rock platform to drift on. At the center of the cavern is a large pillar of earth which holds the town of Octam up. A minotaur-like Seru is trying to topple the pillar. The Ra-Seru heroes challenge the henchman, Xain, and defeat him. However, once the battle is over, the Sim-Seru Xain causes the lava to freeze into solid ice before it is destroyed. Juggernaut II At Ratayu, the Ra-Seru heroes speak to the strange Van Saryu, the ruler of the city. He is curious because he is attached to a Sim-Seru, yet can understand human language, though a minimal version of it. He gives them the key to Mt. Letona to revive the Genesis Tree. Atop the mountain, the Ra-Seru heroes find that the tree is surrounded in a force field generated by Songi, who challenges them all to a battle after a transformation. In the end, they are victorious and revive the Genesis Tree. Later, they encounter Van Saryu underneath Ratayu's palace to find that he and his men are creating a second Juggernaut. They defeat teh possessed man and destroy the Sim-Seru controlling him. He gives them the key to Dohati's Fortress. Dohati At the end of Dohati's Fortress, Vahn Noa and Gala are met by a man in a cloak who looks similar to Zeto, Dohati. He tells them that they will not destroy the Mist Generator, and transforms into a monstrous bird before dying by their hands The Mist Generator is destroyed and the Mist of the Seccubus Islands is eliminated. To the Karisto Kingdom Back at Octam, the Ra-Seru Heroes find the Flying Train is back in order, and they ride in the gigantic Seru until they are forced to detach due to the Mist. They crash in their intended location to find Cara there as well. She explains that the source of the Mist is in the Floating Fortress, and it must be destroyed to clear the Mist. She also reveals that she can travel in the Mist due to a Ra-Seru Egg that she has, though she refuses to give it up. Not yet. Gaza When they first arrive in the seemingly empty town of Sol Tower, the Ra-Seru heroes are met by a swordsman in silver armor who defeats a Seru in an elevator room, but we do not know what Seru this is. He introduced himself as Gaza, a skilled swordsman who makes it his life's mission to eliminate the Seru and perfect his skills. At the Jazz Club, they meet Cara again, arguing with Grantes, a lazy man that lives through Cara's thefts. The people there says that they were lovers, but he as a Soren and their love was forbidden. He asked for wings for Cara to an unknown dark being, in exchange of a Ra-Seru Egg, but got tricked. Atop Sol Tower, they are given the Genesis Tree Seedling by Master Deez, though they are challenged outside by Gaza, who does not want them to rid Sol Tower of the Seru. They win, though Songi arrives to take Gaza with him. In the basement of Sol Tower, before they are able to plant and revive the Genesis Tree Seedling, Songi arrives once more with a healed Gaza. Bestowing a Sim-Seru upon him, Songi flees to allow Gaza to deal with them. When the Ra-Seru heroes defeat Gaza, he returns to his senses and becomes one with the Genesis Tree Seedling, giving it the energy it needed. He leaves behind his beloved Astral Sword, and Vahn takes it in his hand. Uru Mais After ridding Sol Tower of the Mist, Vahn, Noa and Gala talk with the Emperor of Sol and go to Usha's Research Center. There, Dr. Usha explains them that to revive the Genesis Trees of Buma (that are frozen), they would have to beat up Koru, a monster that accumulates heat. Doing it, the heat of Koru would unfreeze the city, and the Trees too. He asks them to get a Fire Droplet, an important ingredient for the Time-Space Bomb (to break Nivora Ravine's ice-blocking entrance). They go to Uru Mais, that is deserted. Getting up on a pyramid, they open their hearts to Tieg (by dreaming torments of their pasts), that appears before them and present them with the Fire Droplet. Suddenly, Juggernaut appears at Uru Mais and destroys the pyramid (almost killing the three), blocking contact with Seru-Kai (the home of Seru) and also breaking the heroes' contact with Tieg. Buma and Nivora Ravine After Usha finished the Bomb, they go to Nivora Ravine, passing through Buma. They see that the city is frozen, and the three Genesis Trees that resides there too, soon to die. They manage to get into Nivora Ravine, and after a quick brain use, they get into a abyss. There, three other beings appears: The Delilas Family. The Delilas Family They challenge the group to a one-on-one, between Vahn/Gi Delilas, Noa/Lu Delilas and Gala/Che Delilas. After cleaning the path, they try to get Koru while he's asleep, but the Delilas fuses themselves with the monster, turning it on an amazingly big Time Bomb (so much heat that would destroy the Genesis Trees). The heroes, using their best, quickly defeat Koru, that dies and slowly liberates his heat, unfreezing Buma. The Floating Castle They revive Buma's three Genesis Trees, freeing the population, and after a quick scene with Cara and Grantes, they had to get the Mist's Floating Generator. Grantes says that they could play his Soren Flute in the top of Mt. Dhini, and the Sorens would come. Doing this, they talk with the Sorens, and, with their help, get into Floating Castle. There, they meet Zora, one of Cort's most loyal servants. She says she was th one that tricked Grantes, and tries to stop the three. Zora losts, and they destroy the Mist Generator. But Songi appears, telling that the castle floated through the Mist (and it would fall), and also kills Zora. The team manages to escape just in time, resting only one Mist Generator. Conkram The Sorens drops them on the other side of the mountais (near Conkram). The city is completely taken by Juggernaut, and all of th citizens (including Noa's parents) are in extreme suffer, mixed with the Sim-Seru. Noa's father tells her that the only way to enter the last Mist Generator is using the Nemesis Gem, but there aren't any more in the world. The only one existing is at the past. The Past The heroes go to the past, and see the "Mist's Inauguration Day", the day the Mist was created (by Cort). They enter on Ra-Seru Rogue's Tower (where the first mist came from) and defeats him, savind past Conkram. The King, then, gives them the Nemesis Gem, and they go back tho the future. Jette's Absolute Fortress The team uses the Gem on Absolute Fortress and enter. After seeing another Juggernaut, they go all th way up to the Mist Generator's Core. There, when they were trying to destroy it, Cort appeared on an unsuccessful trying to stop them. Cort Losing to the Trio, Cort falls down all the extension of the Mist Generator, and falls in Juggernaut. As it seems, both has been wiped out. But, like the Floating Castle, everything began to collapse On the final moments before death, Cara appears and saves them, with a winged and proud Grantes. The Fall of an Empire When the heroes went back to Conkram, they saw only a dead-looking giant shell. It happens that the whole city of Conkram was engulfed on Juggernaut, and was already part of it. In other words, the town was a giant Sim-Seru. Without the Mist, the Sim-Seru died, taking with him all the citizens and the hopes of a little girl. Return to Rim Elm After it, they were the heroes that saved the whole world of the Mist. They went back to Rim Elm, partying, when Songi appeared, bringing Juggernaut, and turning the city into a second Conkram. He, then, departs to Seru-Kai, to get the energy of the Mother Genesis Tree to him and dominating a world with a stronger Mist. The Seru-Kai The party go to Uru Mais, where was said to be the Door to Seru-Kai. With the hardest prayers, they managed to go to Seru-Kai, to try and stop Songi. There, Songi was already draining the Mother Genesis Tree's enegry at the time they got there. Songi, then, turns into his Ultimate Form, to defeat the heroes. But the three won, Songi's Ra-Seru died, making him a normal human again. Normal humans can't survive in Seru-Kai, unless it has a Ra-Seru, and Songi, losing him, finally died. The End of the Seru They tried to revive the Mother Genesis Tree, but it wasn't working. Without the power to come back, and Seru-Kai being destroyed, the heroes were faded to die. But then, as a miracle, Hari appears, giving his own spiritual life to let the Mother Genesis Tree to live a little longer. With it, the heroes were telported to Mt. Rikuroa. Bio Castle Back to Rim Elm, they enter Juggernaut and proceed through his body, but falling and stopping at the heart. Cort, that had fallen on Juggernaut, fused with him, making him a phenomenal, ultimate being. He claims that he isn't human, and that those filthy beings would be exterminated by him. And attack with no hesitation. The End After a long and hard battle, Cort dies, and Juggernaut too, doing like Conkram and killing all the people. But the Ra-Seru, with their last remaining powers, revives everyone, and bless them, giving them strong, resistant bodies. And then, the last Ra-Seru existing, Meta, Terra and Ozma, fade away, being just a part of history. Vahn, in the end, can choose his own path: *To thank the people who helped me: Here, he will travel everything you traveled just to thank everyone. Thank Tieg, no random battles. *To see the Mist-free world: On this ending, Vahn says he will travel through the world to see his mastepiece. Here, he will take Mei with him. *To tell Noa my true feelings: Kind of obvious, he will declare himself to Noa. On this case, Mei will stay with Ixis. *To train at Biron Monastery: Here, he goes to Biron Monastery to evolute his martial techniques. After your choice is made, you have to talk with Mei (I reccommend you talk to everyone, it's really nice to do it). The Village Elder says that Noa departed with a baby, that was actually Cort, reborn as a baby with the Ra-Seru powers. Dr. Usha says that now that Seru-Kai is gone, the remaining Seru won't last long, something about one year. Everyone in Rim Elm will say their goodbyes, expecting to see you soon. And with this, Vahn departs on a new journey. Now, just enjoy the credits of this marvelous game. Arts Trivia - Although there aren't any English voices, in battle, the characters are voiced by Japanese voice actors. Vahn's VA is Wataru Takagi - Vahn has one main love interest in the story, however, at the end of the game, it seems that Noa is another possible love interest. - Vahn uses the element of fire, as does the main protagonist of Legaia 2: Duel Saga, Lang. - Vahn is the only character able to wield the Astral Sword, yet is still inexperienced with it, and therefore, it takes up two art blocks instead of the usual one. Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters